Zephymir Heimlar
Zephymir is the Guardian of the Apocalypse. He is currently the strongest Durenok, and heir to the Heimlar family home. Description Zephymir is known as a bit of a brute character. He is the strongest Guardian, and his aggressive nature makes him hard to get along with. He is tall with black hair and red eyes, with the same wingspan as his brother and father. He is a stoic character, hardly ever giving anyone a smile, and will kill without regard. He is defensive over his family, and has become a reluctant ally to the Akuma family. He considers Phantom and Mortaias to be good friends. Early life Zephymir grew up under the care of his father Kadoca. Even at such a young age, Zephymir was aggressively strong, and made a point to prove it. He would often pick fights with his siblings, and never went easy, hurting them and making them feel weak and unwanted. When Darkherro and Jeneca were abandoned in the woods to fend for themselves, Zephymir was given special training from his father to become more powerful. Of course, this training wasn't easy. Zephymir was often beaten to toughen his skin, forced to carry massive stones to gain strength, and was tossed off a cliff to learn to fly. Being traumatized by the latter, Zephymir gained a fear of heights, though he did learn to fly. Each year the exercises got more extreme. By the time he had reached 16, Zephymir was a dangerous hunter and killer, capable of ripping mountains apart. Zephymir soon ran across the Guardian of the Apocalypse Jeeko. Feeling confident, Zephymir challenged him, and the two battled. It was his second most grueling fight, fighting for 3 hours and emerging victorious by snapping Jeeko's neck. At the end of it, Zephymir had received 3 fractures on his right arm, 6 broken ribs, a cracked skull, a massive gash on his left arm, and both his shins broken. It took 5 days for him to walk again, another 13 weeks to fully heal. But he got his prize. The Heart of the Apocalypse Fait. He was now the Guardian of the Apocalypse, making his power nearly triple in strength. At age twenty, Zephymir was contacted by his father Kadoca for an assassination job. Kadoca had felt his youngest son Darkherro had grown soft after his marriage to Sirina, too soft to be a Guardian. Zephymir was instructed to kill Sirina to bring Darkherro's senses back. A few days later, Zephymir sought out Sirina, and killed her brutally. In a brief moment of raw pride and power, Zephymir broke the Hearts of the Sun and Moon that Sirina was protecting, to show he truly was the strongest in existence. It was his greatest mistake. After breaking the hearts, the sun and moon in the sky vanished, plunging the world of Skytra into darkness. He felt horrible for his action, and vanished into hiding, not wanting to be responsible for the forever darkness. Four years after his crime, Zephymir met a young Skytran woman named Keana. They married and conceived a young boy Kashta, who was Zephymirs pride and joy, though he would never admit it out loud. Sadly, Keana died during childbirth, leaving Zephymir to raise the child alone. He raised him as well as he could, though his overwhelming power made Kashta feel inadequate next to his father. But Zephymir raised him as best he could, making sure his son was strong but safe. Mugen Crisis Zephymir made his first official appearance during the mugen crisis. His son Kashta was being courted by Sage's son Leon, and Kashta wanted his fathers blessing to be married to the boy. Outraged by his sons request, Zephymir denied with a cold demeanor, stating the marriage went against the Skytran laws of courtship. Wanting Leon to be happy, Sage challenged Zephymir to a fight, stating if he won, Zephymir would let Kashta marry Leon. Amused, Zephymir agreed, and Sage rushed him. But sage was extremely outclassed, and Zephymir nearly beat him to death easily. With no other options, Kashta stood against his father and demanded the marriage be allowed. Zephymir was impressed by his sons spirit and courage, and finally agreed. But he reclused himself, staying away from the Akuma family for as long as possible. Durenok tournament Zephymir was one of the contestants of the Durenok tournament. His immense power was hardly easy to fight, and he quickly rose to the final round without any problem. He soon found himself against Sanguine, an Emperor from the nothingverse. Zephymir was impressed to find that Sanguine nearly matched him in power, and the two fought with everything they had, though Zephymir soon came out victorious Abilities Zephymir is extremely powerful in annihilation powers. He can eradicate entire planets and stars, and for some odd reason, any wound he inflicts on another cannot be healed in unnatural ways. He can fly via his wings, and he can teleport through other universes.